Locked in Love
by infinitylexi
Summary: Stuck in a closet together, Ema and Klavier are forced to bear with each other for a whole day. Although Klavier thinks this mess is going to make Ema like him even less, she ends up doing the exact opposite. Reviews appreciated! T to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

Locked in Love

By SixelaNinja

**Prologue**

_If only Mr. Glimmerous fop would see that I'm more interested in my _work _than him, _Ema thought silently to herself as she looked across the crime scene, only to see a grinning man with blond hair flowing down his shoulder wink at her. _If he weren't my boss, I would tell him to buzz off. _

"How's that DNA sample coming, Fraulein?" he asked her, as he walked over to her and perched his feet right next to her. "It's going _fine, _fop," she mumbled. "What was that?" Klavier questioned, fully aware of what she had just said. "I said it was going along fine, boss." He didn't say anything, but simply started checking his face in a pocket mirror. _Fop. _

"Say, detektiv..." Klavier said, now grinning into the mirror. "What?" Ema was clearly not in a good mood today. The crime was hard to solve, and her coffee had spilled all over her new jeans this morning. "What do you think of coming to dinner with me?" he smirked. Ema almost laughed. "Isn't it against the rules to date your employees?"

"Not if you don't get caught, ja?" Ema's smug smile faded. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to dinner with you."

Klavier was a little disappointed, but he refused to let the detektiv see the bitter taste of rejection written all over his face, so he just smiled and pretended like he found her rejection amusing. In fact, it wasn't much of a lie. He _did _find the detektiv amusing. Any woman would have squealed and accepted his dinner request right away, while Ema had sounded disgusted by the very idea. He liked her because she was different.

"Anything else?" Klavier asked. "I'm not going with you anywhere else, either!" Ema yelled. Klavier chuckled. "I was talking about the case, Fraulein." Ema could feel herself blush. "There's blood pouring out of the victim's hand," she said quickly. "The killer had no sign of remorse... and it looked like it knew what it was doing. But I can't tell why the blood is coming out of the hand because I left my magnifying glass at home." Klavier laughed. "It was a messed up day, okay?"

"There will be one in the storage closet over there. This place was a detektiv headquarters, so there would be equipment about."

Ema walked into the dark room, and waved her hands around as she coughed to eliminate the dust. _How could anyone possible see in here, _Ema wondered as she thought she spot a glare above. _There it is! _The magnifying glass was barely in reach, on the top shelf. _Shoot!_

"Klavier!" she called, swearing she would never say his poisonous name ever again. Klavier heard the detektiv, but he wanted to hear her say his name once more. "Get your lazy butt over here!" she yelled. _I guess she's not saying my name again, _he thought. Klavier stood in the doorway of the closet, an elbow against the rim, and grinning like something was really funny. "You called, Fraulein?" Ema rolled her eyes. "Yeah, can you get the magnifying glass up there?" Klavier let go of the door to walk into the closet. It closed behind him. Ema squeaked out a yelp. _It's so dark now! _Klavier tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "Stop it! You're going to break it off!" Ema was freaking out a little too much for Klavier's taste. "But we're _locked in! _I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Klavier screamed. Ema groaned. "Well we can scream for help." Klavier and Ema screamed at the top of their lungs, but there was no reply. And, whether it could be helped or not, Klavier and Ema were going to be in that closet for a while.


	2. Chapter One: Cold Case

Klavier was glad it was dark, because his hair was messed up and his eyes were tired. _I wish I could see _her _though, _he thought. _I don't mind spending the day with Fraulein... I think I'll enjoy it. _

"Hey, can you see that?" Ema said suddenly, after five minutes of silence. Klavier didn't see anything. As she stood up, Klavier could see her dark silhouette staring up at the ceiling. "That's an air vent!" she exclaimed, pointing to something not visible to Klavier's vision. "Lift me up to the ceiling! We can get out through the vent!" Klavier's eyes widened. "Are you joking, Fraulein?" Ema rolled her eyes in the darkness. "Of course not! I'm getting on your shoulders now!" Before Klavier could protest, Ema had already climbed onto Klavier's shoulders with her legs, and soon she was standing on them with her feet. "Can you reach it, detektiv?" Klavier struggled to say, his face red. _She's lucky I happen to be strong. _"Um... well... I..." Ema touched the vent with her fingertips before she came tumbling down.

"Ack!" Ema's feet wobbled as she fell from Klavier's shoulders. He caught her before she fell like he did it everyday. Honestly, he didn't mean to do catch her, but it had turned out perfect anyway. "Let _go _of me!" Ema exclaimed, after a short moment of being stunned. Klavier let her stand. "I think you owe someone a 'danke', ja?" he said. Since Ema had no idea what "danke" meant, she repeated the word, leaving Klavier feeling triumphant.

Klavier and Ema sat back down. "So much for the air vent," Ema grumbled sadly. Klavier was about to put his hand on Fraulein's shoulder, when he realized she would probably slap him. "Nein, you have wonderful ideas, detektiv." Ema looked down at her hands. "The science universities obviously didn't think so..." she whispered. Klavier had no idea she had wanted to be a scientist. _I suppose it makes sense, _he considered. "The science universities are jealous of your talents then, ja?"

Klavier saw Ema's silhouetted shoulders move upward, then downward. "Lana knew it was a stupid idea. I should've listened to her. I could've gotten a better job had I pursued them earlier..." Klavier realized even the Fraulein's _voice _was beautiful. The voice broke down into a sob.

"Nun, nun, Fraulein..." he was able to hold her shoulders now, since she was so upset Ema hardly even noticed. "Let. go."

_She noticed then... _Klavier let go of her shoulders quickly, but then recovered with a smirk on his face. Realizing then she probably couldn't see his face, he stopped smirking. _What good are my good looks if I can't use them, _Klavier felt beat by the darkness. "At least we can breathe because of the air vent," Ema pointed out hopefully. "I admire your optimism, detektiv... but that only means that the closet will get colder." Ema mumbled something about pessimists. Klavier smiled behind the blanket of blackness, glad now that it was there so Ema couldn't see him staring at her.

"Not all of us get our dream jobs, Fraulein," Klavier said. Ema scoffed. "You did. You're a rock star _and _a hot-shot prosecutor. You don't know what it's like." Klavier raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, detektiv," he responded, "I actually wanted to be a defense attorney like Herr Forehead." Ema sat up and waited for an explanation. "Kristoph got that job before me though, and I figured it would be better to face him in court than look like I was avoiding him." Ema looked back down at her hands. "You're too much about image, is all that means. You _could have _become a defense attorney, but you wasted your chance," she said, trying to pretend like she could care less about his stupid little story. Klavier chuckled. "Oh did I, nun?" Ema fiddled with her hair. "Yeah, fop." She whacked him at the side of the head, trying to shut him up. All it did was amuse Klavier and make him laugh.

"I am just pointing out that perhaps I could still become a defense attorney after all," Klavier said. Ema didn't say anything. "Your inspiration rubs off on me, then, Fraulein." Ema laughed. "You are _such _a kiss up!" she exclaimed. "I bet after telling girls these things you ditch them anyway." _This is what makes Fraulein so interesting, _Klavier thought. "I would never 'ditch' you, Fraulein." Ema threw her hands in the air. "I'm sure you tell all the girls _that_ too!" Klavier reached out to hold her hand, but she threw a Snackoo at his face as a reflex. _She brought those into a storage closet? _

"You don't have to give me your jacket, Klavier," Ema protested. For the fifth time, Klavier insisted she wore his jacket. She was shivering due to the air vent giving off air conditioning, and her hands were turning blue. "You're going to _die _in here, detektiv." Ema shook her head. "Forget it. I'm not wearing your jacket. It's probably all contaminated with fop-ness." Klavier laughed. _Ah, she's so charming even when she doesn't mean to be. _

He put his jacket on her anyway, and she didn't deny its presence around her. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, Ema said, "Thanks for contaminating me." Klavier bowed. "You are most welcome, Fraulein." Although Ema didn't exactly mean that to be a compliment, Klavier certainly took it as one. Then again, Klavier considered anything Ema said to be a good thing.


	3. Chapter Two: Love and Order

**Chapter Two**

**Love and Order**

Ema stared at Klavier's silhouette as she sat in a corner, as far away from the air vent as possible. Klavier, all though Ema knew he would deny it, was inevitably cold.

"Are you sure you don't want your jacket back?" Ema said, as she slipped another Snackoo into her mouth. Klavier's shadow of a head shook left to right, and spoke, "Nein, Fraulein. What good would that do to you?" She rolled her eyes. "Again with the kiss-up stuff. I want a _serious answer_." Klavier flipped his hair and grinned, but then realized Ema couldn't see him. Ema could see him move his head, but she didn't exactly know why he was doing that. "I'm very sure, Fraulein, that I do not want my Joppe back." Ema gave up and kept the jacket. She couldn't understand the glimmerous fop in _English, _much less German.

_I can't stay in her all day, _Ema thought helplessly to herself. _I _do_ gave_ _a life after all! _

"How are we going to get out of here?" she whined. "We can't stay here much longer!" She popped a Snackoo in her mouth. Despite the abnormal things that had happened today, Snackoos were the most normal things she _could _have that were normal. And, maybe Klavier was something normal, maybe...

Or maybe not. Ema's thoughts were interrupted by Klavier's body heat moving closer to her. "What on Earth do you think you're _doing?_" Ema squealed, when she noticed Klavier's shoulder touching hers. Klavier grinned. "Just sharing body heat, ja? It will make the cold more bearable, Fraulein." Ema realized he was right. "I _know that!_ I was just... I... never mind." She really couldn't come up with an excuse for accusing him except for the fact that it was bothering her. Klavier knew this of course, and felt dominant and, again, triumphant.

_I wish he didn't have to be charming _and _smart, _Ema thought. _He could at least be a dumb blond to make her feel in control. _

Klavier slipped his arm around Ema casually and coolly, like it was no big deal. _I'll let that one slide for now, _Ema smiled to herself. _I wonder if he really _does _like me... or if I'm just another "one of those girls"..._

Klavier certainly think Ema was just another "one of those girls" he planned on "ditching" as Ema put it not so nicely. He thought she was intelligent, talented, beautiful, and, on a good day, very charming. And, Klavier being Klavier, he planned to spend the rest of his life with her. (He would not mention he had also wanted to do this with about six other girls at one point). Klavier was the artist, and Ema was his muse. _I wonder what I am doing wrong that doesn't please the detektiv, _he wondered. _I've made moves, I've asked her on a date, and I've offered her many things (including my jacket!) _There must be something missing, something he wasn't seeing.

"How are you holding up, Fraulein?" he asked. Ema's teeth chattered as she spoke, "I'm...holding up." Klavier chuckled. "That's not very reassuring, ja?" Ema shrugged. "I suppose not." Klavier didn't know what to say. He had _started _the conversation, so he may as well continue while he had the Fraulein's attention. _You're beautiful? No. She'll think I'm being a "kiss up." So if I cannot compliment her (yet)... what can I say to make her believe I love her? _

"Fraulein..." Klavier started. Ema groaned. "Don't _call _me that." Klavier pointed out, "But you don't like me calling you 'detektiv' either." Ema realized this right before he said it. "Fine... I guess you can call me Ema... for now, until I can think of a more formal name." Klavier liked being with Ema. It made him feel triumphant an awful lot.

It's not that Ema didn't find him charming, sweet, funny, kind, talented, good-looking...

But the fact that Klavier was a player bothered Ema and made her feel uncomfortable. However, all those good things about Klavier made it hard for her not to like him, especially when he did polite things like offering his jacket or relating to her about feeling like she wasn't accomplishing her job in life to her fullest. She felt confused and, worse, in love.


	4. Chapter Three: Critical Time

**Chapter Three**

**Critical Time**

Klavier could endure the trials and tribulations of being together with Ema. His boss would never find out. He would bear her moodiness, jealousy, and skeptical ways on a regular basis. And of course, he would buy her Snackoos every single day with a coffee from Starbucks.

He would prove to Ema that he was worthy to be with her.

"Um, Klavier?" Ema shouted. He had been in some sort of dreaming state, and Ema had been calling his name for the last couple minutes. "Ja?" he finally said. Ema let out a relieved sigh. At least he hadn't passed out. "I was just wondering... if you wanted to be a defense attorney now... couldn't you be?" It was a valid question. Kristoph was out of the way, and he really didn't have a band anymore thanks to Daryan. "Nein, Frau-...Ema. It arouses too many difficult problems with my family... even if Kristoph is... gone." Ema thought it was weird how he referred to his brother as gone. When Lana was in police custody, Ema had complete faith in her sister and loved her despite the lingering fact that perhaps, just perhaps Lana was guilty. _I guess it's different when they actually _are _guilty. _It was Ema to put her hand on Klavier's shoulder this time. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, her hand starting to feel awkward on his shoulder. "Nein, it is fine.. I shouldn't have brought it up." Ema wished she knew how it felt just so she could tell him she knows what it's like. But the reality stood: she _didn't _know what it was like.

"But... then you don't have a job you love." Klavier leaned his head back and pondered on the Fraulein's point. "Nein... but you don't either." This woke something inside Ema that said, "This is real. This is happening." Ema didn't want it to be a reality, but she _was _doing something she hated. "Ema...?" Klavier whispered, just to make sure the detektiv was awake. "Oh, yeah. Um, hi." She realized how awkward that sounded after she said it. Klavier laughed. "Hallo." Ema bit her lip. _Dang it! He's so charming... _"Sorry. I just.. I'm pretty out of it today." Ema tucked a strand of her behind her ear, desperately looking for something for her hands to be fiddling with. She slipped her hand off of Klavier's shoulder and started picking at her nails. "I have noticed..." Klavier chuckled. Ema blushed, and was suddenly glad that the storage closet was dark. "Well, I spilled coffee all over myself this morning!" Ema pointed out accusingly. Klavier smiled. "But you still are beautiful." _I'm waiting for the kiss up remark, _Klavier thought expectantly. "I don't believe you," Ema whispered, but silently smiled to herself in the darkness. Klavier felt pleased that she didn't say anything about being a "kiss up". "Believe it, Ema." _I can't even see her, _Klavier thought helplessly. _But she is beautiful..._

Ema didn't reply to Klavier because she didn't have a comeback for what he just said. "Maybe..." is all she came up with, and when it was too late, she realized she had said it out loud. "You're not so bad yourself," Ema smiled to herself, looking down at her hands, which were madly twiddling and picking at each other. Klavier grinned. _I feel like I've finally won, _he thought. _Perhaps she does... _his thoughts were interrupted by Ema calling his name. "Fop! Fop! Klavier!" He responded to "Klavier" with a quick "Yes, Ema?" It took him a bit of caution not to say "Fraulein."

"The air vent stopped." Klavier looked up to the ceiling. "So it has. It is still rather cold in here, so it would be in your best interest to hold on to my Joppe." Ema shook her head. "I wasn't talking about that. I mean that soon there would be any air left!" Klavier's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped like it would in a cartoon.

"So..." was all he managed, and Ema finished his sentence, "So we could die!" It wasn't something that seemed like it could happen to Klavier. His reality was his fame, his fortune, and his good looks. But he never pondered on death too much. He saw it at work every day, but the realization that someday _he _would die never connected inside his brain. Sure, he knew it would happen. However, at this moment in time, he realized he could die _right now. _Panic flooded his brain, and his heart started pumping, the adrenaline in his body moving like a roller-coaster.

"E..Ema..." he stumbled. "How much time do we have?" Ema was just as worried as he. And although she didn't exactly want to admit it, the answer was clear. No detectives or officers or prosecutors would be coming until their shift was over. And by then... "Not enough." 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I'm thinking maybe two more chapters. One more and then an epilogue. Keep reviewing please!


	5. Chapter Four: The Death Day

**Chapter Four**

**The Death Day...**

Ema wondered what death felt like. What did it taste like, smell like, sound like?

She would know. And the last person who would ever hear her was Klavier, the person she, at first, despised and couldn't stand the mention of. But after being in the stupid storage closet with him, and listening to his past and his dreams, she had almost learned to respect him. Of course, none of it mattered anymore. If she had taken a liking to him, it would be too late by now.

"Klavier...?" Ema gasped for a breath of air. Klavier held her hand to let her know he heard her. She cleared her throat. "This seems all too familiar." Klavier knew why. "It's like Herr Ruffle's 'elevator of death' tragedy." _He means Mr. Edgeworth, _she thought. _How... terrible. Are all good people's life destined for a painful death? _

Coincidentally, Klavier was thinking of the same thing in different context. _Is this how all brave men die? With such beautiful, innocent people near them... If so... then it is now or never... _

"Ema." His voice came out choppy, cracked, and dry. It wasn't how he imagined it to be, for usually it's sweet like honey, and charms most with his accent.

She squeezed Klavier's hand. "You are a beautiful person," he said, for what felt like the 50th time. Ema felt like gulping, but there was nothing to gulp down her dry throat. "No..." was all she could manage. "And I love you." It sounded forced, but genuine. _Too fast? _Klavier didn't feel in control like he had in previous relationships, where the woman is pining and dreaming of Klavier, when, now, it was Klavier who was feeling it all for Ema. And it was all her reaction that mattered to him now... He didn't want to die knowing he could have had a last moment with the woman of his dreams... "I love you too..." her voice was a whisper, but it was understandable. _Not that it matters anymore, _Ema thought to herself. She squeezed his hand as he felt like an arrow was shot threw his brain, telling him something like, "this is love." _As if I didn't know how it felt! _Klavier rolled his eyes at the imaginary voice. _Do I?_

He glanced at Ema's dark silhouette, her updo tied in knots and imperfections...

_But she's so beautiful, _Klavier pondered. _She's beautiful without being... gorgeous. How is that so...?_

The definition of beauty changed in Klavier that day. "You inspire me..." he whispered hoarsely and gasped for air. Ema smiled and swore silently she wouldn't cry and waste the water she had left, but swearing did no use. She couldn't even say anything to Klavier without tearing up or choking. _I feel so helpless... and so happy... and so depressed... _She was helpless because she couldn't express anything to Klavier, happy because she found someone she loved, and depressed because she was going to die.

BAM! Like a gunshot, the door flung open quickly and loudly. Standing in the doorway looking at the pale-faced two was a big, friendly-looking detective with a worn coat that what could be made out to be green. He looked like he was in his early forties, or almost forty, at least.

From Ema's view, some overweight sort of angel had saved her. It was hard to comprehend what exactly what was happening from a hungry, thirsty, and light-headed brain, but she passed out before she could hear, "They're in here! They're in here!" And coming in were paramedics...

Soon all that came into her senses were things that made it very hard for her to sleep.

Flashing lights... flashing... flashing... red... white... blue... beeping... "Don't fall asleep! Stay with me! Stay with me..."

She woke on a cot next to Klavier's cot, which was similar in size and shape. There was a mask on her face and air was being forced into her lungs. She sat up, suddenly remembering what had happened last. _I was with Klavier and... I told him I loved him. _Ema slapped her forehead. _I am so stupid. _Although she was lightheaded at the time, she blamed herself for telling Klavier she loved him. It's not that she didn't, but she had to go and say it _soon. _It felt like middle school all over again, where her crush found out she liked him and everyone bugged her about it. Ema looked over at "her crush" in this instance and saw him lying down with his eyes closed. His face was pale and his hair wasn't flowing and shimmering like its typical glamour. He looked humble, quiet, and silently sleeping. Ema ripped off her mask and shook Klavier's shoulders. But his heart rate was starting to get increasingly worse... His eyelids fluttered for a moment, and he regained consciousness.  
>"Hello, Ema," he grinned. Ema wanted to yell at him for scaring her, but instead, her arms flew at Klavier and she was swept into a hug.<p> 


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ema never wore anything but a lab coat. And that was final.  
>But today as she twirled around in a white wedding dress, her hair untied, she could get used to something a little different once in a while. "Ema..." Lana walked into the room wearing a light green gown, and looked pleased to see her little sister wearing formal attire. "You look stunning," Lana smiled. Ema beamed. "And I could say the same to you." Lana held out her arm, and Ema linked arms with her big sister.<br>Ema walked down the isle her face concealed by a veil, but her eyes searching for Klavier. He looked nice wearing a black tuxedo, unlike his _other_"court clothes" if they could even qualify as something formal. He smiled, unafraid to hide his emotions. The night he had proposed to her, Klavier explained that Ema was his muse, and she inspired him to be himself and not some "glimmerous fop" Ema had hated so much.  
>Klavier held Ema's hands as the priest spoke. And finally, when all speeches and vows were done, they kissed, and waved, and smiled. But all sounds were blocked out by sheer happiness. When the reception came, Apollo gave a speech as the best man, and Gumshoe told the story of how he found them together in a closet. Although his speech was filled with aspects of a testimony, it was something that kept the guests entertained. And although the wedding may have not been perfect to all the guests and the priest and the family... it was special to two people.<p>

By the end of it all, Klavier learned a very important list of life actions, morals, and consequences through one person...

1. Women are not meant to be toyed with. They are meant to be kept close to a man's heart and will _always_(according to Ema) know best.  
>2. Image isn't everything. The person you are inside is what counts.<br>3. Ema is a beautiful person. No explanation.  
>4. Klavier is a beautiful person without the hair, clothes, and charming smile (according to Ema).<br>5. Storage closets were the best invention ever.

_End._


End file.
